Hesitate Part 12
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Sukari and raphael take their relationship to the next level.


**Welcome back! I am so excited to be writing this scene finally! This part includes a super ROMANCE scene! I thought that the song choice for it was perfect for both Sukari and Raphael. Hope you like it and review please!**

Family Fun

"Carolie," Mikey said, "you are completely insane. Daredevil doesn't even have superpowers. You can't be a super hero without powers."

"Wake up, Mikey," Carolie retorted, "Daredevil's blind yet he can make his way around New York like it's nothing. All Spiderman is, is a radioactive human bug."

"Spiderman has _powers_," Mikey said.

"Correction," Carolie smirked at him, "Spiderman has_ a power_." Mona, tired of listening to the stupid conversation, stepped in and yanked once on one of Carolie's curly blonde locks of hair. Carolie yelped and turned to face her friend. "What?"

"If you're done flirting," Mona said, "I need something real quick."

"What is it?"

"Do you have page nine of the Algebra homework? I forgot to do it this weekend and Miss Baird will chew my head off if I don't turn it in." Carolie rolled her eyes and Mona put on her puppy-dog eyes. "Please? Pleeeeaase? I'll be your bestest friend."

"You already are my best friend," Carolie laughed. She walked over to her backpack and retrieved her homework. She handed it to her friend. Mona quit the look and took it.

"Why do you never do your homework?" Sukari asked as she and Raphael walked into the living room. Sukari looked very different today. Her top was rust colored and form-fitting. It matched the faded skinny jeans she had on perfectly. Her hair was done back in a double braided ponytail and she had on a small trace of mascara and maroon eye shadow. Raj walked in behind her with a comb in her hand and a smile on her face. Her shoes were her usual black platforms, but they complimented this outfit. Mona and Carolie looked at Sukari in shock and then they smiled at her. She shyly smiled back. Raphael was grinning from ear to ear. "Is this a bit much?"

"Much?" Mona asked, breathless. "Sukari, you look… amazing." Sukari blushed.

"Good morning everyone," Leonardo said as he and Donny walked into the living room with their backpacks ready. He looked up at the girls. "Ladies," he said, "do you remember the plan?"

"If Josh or any of his friends come after us," Carolie said, "we call you guys with the button that Donny installed in our phones."

"If the case is bad," Mona said, "we use the skills you guys have already taught us to hold them off until one of you arrives."

"No matter what," Raj said, looking at Sukari, "we tell them nothing of our family. Raphael and Sukari especially." Leo nodded at them and gave a look 'good luck' look to Sukari. Sukari smiled back at him and picked her backpack up. Everyone was led by Leo to the garage.

"Are you guys ready to see the family vehicle?" Leo asked. The girls nodded. He pressed the light button and three spotlights shone on a large truck-like vehicle.

It was green and yellow with some blue parts here and there. It had four doors that looked like they concealed something. The girls' first thoughts were all 'guns'. They gasped at the truck. The guys all laughed.

"This is awesome," Mona said, exasperated. Leo smiled at her and nodded his head towards Donny.

"Donny built it," he said. Mona looked at Donny in surprise and he blushed. She walked over to him.

"You built this?" she asked him in admiration. He smiled.

"The guys helped me," he said. Raph ruffled his hair roughly, chuckling.

"No we didn't, ya dork," he said. Donny pushed him off and fixed his hair. "All we did was hand ya da tools."

"That's help enough," Donny said, grinning. Mona smiled and giggled. Leo stepped towards the truck and opened the side door. He helped the girls in one by one. Mikey and Donny hopped in and Raph stopped in front of Leo.

"Can I drive dis time, Fearless?" Raph asked with a smirk. Leo smiled at him evilly and without being noticed, he hooked his foot around Raph's ankle and caused him to fall over. Raph hit the ground and glared up at his brother. Leo smirked.

"You know how much I hate that nickname," he said in a low tone, "and no. I'll drive." He jingled the keys above Raph's annoyed face and walked over him. Raph stood up.

"At least if I drove I'd actually get us there in time," he said. Leo chuckled and climbed into his seat. Raph got into the passenger seat as Leo started the ignition.

Just Another Fun Day at School

Leo pulled into the school parking lot after a few minutes and they had about ten minutes before class started. As they exited the truck, they gained funny looks from the other teens that passed. They weren't used to seeing the Hamato brothers with girls, except Raphael. The cheerleaders halted in their path when they saw Raphael. Amy Hart smiled as he got out of the truck.

"Girls, look," she said. Her friends groaned. Even though Amy and Raph had broken up last year, she still liked him. Amy began walking in Raph's direction, but when she saw Sukari hop out of the truck and into Raphael's arms, she stopped. "What the hell?" She stared in horror as Sukari and Raphael began walking toward the front door. "What is he doing with that loser?!" She stomped over to them, her friends close behind. She stopped in front of the two. Raph stared at her in confusion. Sukari put her head down. "Hi, Raph," Amy said in an attempt at a sweet tone, but she was giving Sukari a horrible death stare. Sukari cringed.

"Uh," Raph said, "hey, Amy."

"Hello," Sukari said politely. Amy glared at her.

"What's up with this?" Amy asked, gesturing to them.

"Well," Sukari said, "Raphael and I recently-,"

"I didn't ask you," Amy hissed. Sukari flinched slightly, and then put her head back down.

"Amy, be nice," Raph said in a disgusted tone. "I don't remember her ever doin' anythin' ta you." Amy looked at him innocently and stepped up to him. Sukari stepped back. Amy put her hand on Raph's chest and he froze in uncomfortable confusion with his eyes wide.

"I got tickets to the prom," Amy said with her voice low and sweet like melted sugar. "I thought you would want to go with me. Then we could have some more fun at the post prom party." Her hand lowered over his abdomen and lower. Raph still didn't move. Too low. Sukari glared and pushed herself between Amy and Raph. Raphael gasped and Amy squeaked in shock. Sukari was glowering at Amy.

"It's apparent that you didn't get the message, Amy Hart, so let me make it clear. Raphael and I are together now. I'm sorry if you can't let go of the past, but that gives you no excuse to drag him into your schemes. If you can't see how uncomfortable you make him, then you need to get your pretty little eyes checked." Raph stared at Sukari in surprise and Amy smirked. She stepped toward Sukari and ended up nose to nose with her. Sukari kept her ground and her eyes narrowed.

"In case you didn't notice," Amy said, "I run this school and I can be with whoever I want. You, however, are in the way of the boy I want. Don't you realize that you're just the scum at the bottom of the barrel? Do you think I care who I cut down? It's called life, sweetie. You see what you want, take it, and push aside whatever is in the way. Besides, don't you already have a boy? Josh Mason? You and him seem really lose, with you kissing him and all." Raphael looked at Sukari in shock and Sukari's eyes widened.

"You kissed him?" Raph said. Sukari looked at him.

"He kissed me," she corrected. "I would never kiss him if I had another choice." Raph nodded and Sukari looked back at Amy. "Joshua and I were not and never have been together." Amy chuckled.

"That's not what he said," she said with a grin. "According to him, you're a trashy slut who did him and all of his friends." Sukari's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"He said that?" she asked. Amy smiled evilly and nodded.

"Isn't it funny how fast little rumors can spread?" She held up a phone that had the text message on the screen and her thumb on the send button. Sukari gasped and tried grabbing the phone, but Amy pushed her down. Raphael helped her up and looked at Amy.

"Amy," he said, his voice hard and his eyes narrowed, "delete da message and go away." Amy chuckled.

"Why would I want to do that? I have no problem with ruining her reputation. Like she even had a good one to begin with."

"I have a problem with it," said a voice from Amy's side. She looked over and saw Leonardo there. He grabbed her phone and deleted the message himself. "First of all, no phones allowed on campus. Second of all, I can have the principal put you in detention for threats of cyber-bullying." He closed the phone and handed it back to Amy, whose face held surprised guilt. "I'm not going to this time, but if I catch you doing it again, you can kiss your perfect record goodbye." Amy's eyes widened and she stepped back. Sukari and Raphael looked at Leonardo with thanks in both of their eyes. Raph put Sukari under his arm and the two walked inside.

…

As Raphael and Sukari walked through the hallway, everyone gave them weird looks. They were surprised to see that the infamous Oruku Sukari could get a boyfriend. Raph walked her to her locker with her small hand in his. Once they got there Sukari opened her locker while Raph had his hands on her waist and his nose in her hair. Sukari giggled and grabbed her science textbook and her notebook.

"Raphael," she whined playfully, "everyone's looking at us."

"So?" he said back. "They're just jealous."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sukari chuckled. Raphael rubbed her back a bit as Sukari closed her locker. He then put his arm back around her and walked with her to her science class. Donny was standing there with the other classmates who were waiting for the teacher to unlock the door. Raph saw him and nodded to him.

"You got dis, bro?" he asked. Donny nodded and Raph took his arm away. He bent down to plant a kiss on Sukari's forehead. "I'll be back here right after class. If I'm late, wait for me right here." Sukari nodded and watched him reluctantly walk away. She turned back to Donny and smiled up at him. He smiled back and ruffled her hair a little.

When Mr. Embers finally unlocked the door, the class filed into the room and took their seats.

Sukari was having difficulty paying attention to the lecture. She was thinking too much about what Amy had said and who else had heard that rumor.

She Who Holds the Hockey Stick

Carolie was just getting finished dressing down when the door to the locker room opened and loud higher voices were heard. She looked up and saw Amy Hart complaining, as usual, to her friends. She rolled her eyes and put her clothes into her gym locker.

"How could he be so interested in that loser? What the hell does she have that I don't? I'm the head cheerleader, I'm part of the student counsel, and she can't even take an insult without fucking flinching!" Carolie listened and didn't even have to wonder who Amy was talking about. Carolie went to the big mirror in the middle of the room to see how she looked. She was thinking about morphing her hair into a new style, but she couldn't with the other girls in the room. She shrugged and walked out of the room.

The gym was full of people. It was the largest class that the coaches had to teach. Carolie looked over to the front and saw hockey sticks and groaned. She was horrible at sports, but it was just plain humiliating in hockey. She wasn't a fast runner and she wasn't an aggressive person. She looked over and saw an empty spot on the bleachers and went to sit down.

What Carolie didn't realize was that Josh Mason was at the other side of the room and had seen her sit down. He was watching her and noticed that seeing the hockey sticks had sent her into a mild, silent panic. He smirked and went back to talking to his friends.

When class finally started, and the stretching session was over, Coach Jenny picked two team captains: Jason Hughes and Mikey Hamato. Carolie chuckled when she saw the freckled carrot-top walk up to the front smiling like an idiot. Mikey looked back at her and grinned bigger, showing his teeth and making Carolie laugh even more. He picked her instantly and messed up her hair when she was in reach.

The team picking took all of five minutes with Carolie and Mikey on one team and Josh and his buddies on the other. Everyone grabbed their hockey sticks and stood with their teams. Josh's eyes were on Carolie. The teams took their places on their sides of the court until the whistle blew. The puck was tossed and the game began.

Everyone started running and wrestling to get to the puck. Carolie, however, stood still. She didn't move until the crowd moved towards her, then she would dodge. The third time this happened, though, she was grabbed by the shirt and pulled in. she looked up and saw Josh's friend, Eddie Sonntag. He was smiling down at her, and it wasn't friendly. She looked up at him wide-eyed and he threw her down. She landed on her back and he ran away. She got up quickly and decided to participate.

On the other side of the court, Mikey was tormenting Josh. The puck had come to them and Josh kept going after it. Mikey, however, was quicker. He would wait until Josh had it, and then he would steal it. Cut the fish some slack, reel him in; cut it some slack, reel him in. Needless to say, Josh was getting pissed. Mikey was openly enjoying himself. When Josh had the puck again, he picked a new maneuver. Once Mikey came at him, Josh put his elbow up and caught him in the mouth. Mikey cried out in pain as blood dripped from his mouth. Josh hooked his hockey stick around Mikey's ankle and yanked, hard. Mike fell and hit his head on the hardwood floor. He saw immediate stars and black in front of him. He then felt something solid hit his stomach and it knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey!" Carolie shouted. She saw what had happened and ran over to Josh. He saw her and smirked. She pushed past him and looked over at the coaches. They were too busy talking and laughing with each other to notice what was going on. She knelt beside Mikey and wiped a little of the blood from his mouth. He groaned. She suddenly felt someone behind her. Josh bent and draped her back with his chest and put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped and flinched as he squeezed. He leaned in to her ear and she froze.

"Hey Carrie," he said. Carolie didn't move, but her eyes went wide and she was shaking. "Do me a favor and tell Kari dat I'm lookin' forward ta seein' her. I'd tell ya what I'm gonna do, but I don't wanna spoil da surprise." He leaned into her neck and slowly ran his tongue along her juggler. She gasped in a high-pitched squeal and shook out of his grip. He laughed and got up and walked away to finish the game.

Carolie shook Mikey's shoulder and called his name a few times before he opened his eyes. He looked at her and sat up, rubbing his stomach.

"Mikey," Carolie said, "are you okay?" Mikey nodded and just to convince her, he gave her one of his goofy grins. She giggled, but it was forced. She stood and helped him up. He had blood running down his chin still. She walked with him to his locker room door and he went inside to clean up. Carolie turned and saw Josh and his friends laughing and running around with the sticks. She walked back to the spot and calmly picked up her stick. Her gaze was pure fury as she prepared to rejoin her team. The puck came, speeding towards her and she stopped it with the stick. She looked up and glared and began dribbling the puck and running towards the goal. Though surprised, the crowd ran after her. She pushed and shoved and broke her way through it until Josh stood in her way. She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked and made an inappropriate gesture with his tongue at her. She squinted and prepared herself. He came at her suddenly with the stick raised, and with a turn of her foot, she raised her stick as hard as she could between his legs and caught him in his manhood. He cried out in pain and fell. His breath came in short gasps as he watched her score.

She looked back at him with a hint of satisfaction and went back into the locker room when the bell rung.

I Missed You, Babe

Sukari and Donny had just gotten out of science class and were now waiting for Raphael. He came from the right side of the hall and gathered Sukari in his arms. He nodded to Donny in thanks and Donny smiled and walked away. Raph walked with Sukari to her locker so she could gather her lyrics for music class. When they got there, Raph grabbed her shoulders.

"Baby," he said, "I'm gonna go to da bathroom real quick, okay? Just wait here and I'll be back."

"Alright," Sukari said with a smile. "I'm sure I can handle a few minutes." Raph chuckled and walked away. Sukari turned back around and dug through her locker to find the paper. Mr. Johnson was making her do a slow rendition of Hollywood Undead's 'Hear Me Now' for her final. She finally found it and flattened it to take the creases out. She smiled and closed her locker.

The moment she did that, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her roughly against her locker. She cried out, knowing immediately who it was. Josh turned her around so she faced him and he pressed his body against hers.

"Josh!" she yelled before he covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and struggled under him as he pressed closer, squishing her between him and the lockers. She screamed, but it was muffled.

"Babe," he whispered to her hoarsely, "do ya know how much I missed ya? Since ya left I haven't been able ta hear your pretty little scream. It's drivin' me crazy." He took his hand from her mouth and ran it over her forehead and onto the side of her face. His other hand clasped her wrist and held it to the wall. Sukari was unable to get to her shell-cell to press the help button. She tried pushing him away but he roughly pushed forth even more, causing her to gasp in pain. "Ain't it a good thing I'm gonna bring ya back home? The end of da year's comin' and there's a weddin' goin' on then." Sukari struggled harder.

"No!" she yelled at him. "I'm not marrying you! I'm not going back to that hell hole! Let me go!" Josh's hand flew in an arc and he slapped her cheek. Tears sprang in her eyes as a red mark appeared on her cheekbone. Josh stared at her.

"You're gonna do what ya told. You and I both know where ya belong, and it ain't with a fuckin' turtle." He grabbed both of her wrists and squeezed them until she whimpered and flinched. He chuckled and slammed them against the lockers. She cried.

A fist suddenly came out of nowhere and caught Josh's jaw. Sukari saw Raphael's face as he pulled her towards him and against his chest. She sobbed into his chest, more in relief than fear. Josh rubbed his chin and served the two a death glare. Raph placed Sukari behind him. Josh bitterly chuckled.

"What da fuck is she worth ta you? Dat bitch ain't good for nothin' but a good time, and I would know." Raph lost it and tackled him, landing another punch to Josh's face.

"Raphael!" Sukari cried. He ignored her and continued. Josh cried out and fought back, landing a few kicks to Raph's kidney. Sukari watched in horror. When it came to strength, Raphael would trump Josh any day, but Josh fought dirty, especially when he knew the odds weren't in his favor. Now, however, he wasn't able to even think, let alone fight back. "Raphael, stop! Please! Enough!" Raph didn't stop, though. He didn't seem to hear her. At the moment, Raph was straddling Josh's torso and mercilessly hitting, pounding, and elbowing Josh's body too fast for Josh to think of a way to fight back. Josh was soon bleeding out of his nose, lips, and a few cuts on his forehead and chin. Raph raised his fist again, but Sukari caught it. Raph looked to the side and saw that she was crying and shaking as she held his clenched fist. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a little of her mascara running. "Stop. He's had enough, Raphael. Please, stop." Raph calmed down and stood. Sukari wrapped her arms around him tightly and he held her back. He was shuddering and whispering sorrowful apologies to her. He had scared her, she wouldn't deny it. She didn't care, though. He saved her again and did it to protect her.

Raph and Sukari started walking towards music class, leaving Josh to lie on the floor, motionless.

I Wanna Know What Love Is

Later that night everyone was at home. It was now night, about 10:00. They had all eaten dinner and went off to do their own things. Sukari's bruise still shone, but it was light. She was busying herself working on her song. Leo and Raj were in the living room watching the History channel. Mikey and Carolie were arguing about superheroes again. Mona and Donny were in the garage working on the Battle-Shell. Raph was in his room reading a motorcycle magazine. Master Splinter was meditating in his room.

It was difficult for Sukari to concentrate because what had gone on earlier was running through her mind nonstop. Raphael was completely seething with fury when he saw Josh with his hands on her. He had hardly talked to her in music class. Sukari finally gave up and put her lyrics away. She lay on her bed and attempted to relax, but found herself unable to. She sighed and got up and headed towards the door. She opened her door and headed for Raphael's room. Everyone else, except Donny and Mona, had gone to bed. Sukari knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" she heard Raph call. She opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. "What's wrong?" Sukari clasped her hands in front of her. Raph put his magazine away and sat up a little on the bed.

"I can't sleep," Sukari said. "I was wondering if… um," she was blushing madly. Raph could see the blood rush into her lime cheeks and he smiled humorously. He reached to his side and moved the covers and patted the newly created space. Sukari's blush faded ever so slightly as she walked over to his side and lay next to him. He covered her with the comforter then put his arm around her. "Raphael," she said as he slid his arm around her waist, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" Raph asked.

"Earlier today, you were just so…," she trailed off and Raph moved his hand up to the side of her face and didn't look at her.

"I didn't mean ta go off like dat. I just snap sometimes when I don't mean to." Sukari nodded. "I scared ya, didn't I?" She nodded again and Raph sighed. He dropped his hand. Not wanting the disconnection, Sukari moved closer to him. Their bodies were touching and Raph tensed, unsure. Sukari put her hands on his face and pulled herself to him and kissed him. It was tense and Sukari didn't like that feeling. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Raphael," she said with her tone down, "it scared me, but I don't care. It hasn't changed my feelings in the slightest fraction. I understand your anger almost as well as my own. Please don't beat yourself up just for this." Raph gazed at her in surprise. He wasn't used to immediate forgiveness. Usually, someone would get scared and run. Sukari was different in so many ways. Everything about her. Her eyes. Her mind. Her exotic beauty. He wanted all of it. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She responded in more ways than one. The two somehow ended up with Sukari underneath Raphael while he lay on top of her, kissing her. Sukari moaned. Something was running through her mind. She wanted him. It was as if she couldn't live without him, but if she decided on this, she truly wouldn't be able to. Still, she could tell he loved her with such a blazing passion and desperation that her mind was already made up. Once Raph pulled away to breath, Sukari spoke. "Raphael?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"C-can I ask you to do something?"

"What is it?" Sukari took a shaky breath before she asked.

"Make love to me." Raph froze in shock and stared down at her. She gazed up at him softly with desperation and longing and, above all, love in her eyes.

"Baby," he said, "are ya sure? Ya told me what happens when ya lose ya virtue. Once done, ya can't go back and change it. Ya'd be bound ta me."

"I'm sure," Sukari said, "I've already considered the risk, but you're the one I choose. If I am to be bonded to a man, I want it to be you. If you ever get tired of me or if something were to happen, you wouldn't have to follow dragon laws. Please, Raphael. I love you and I don't-," Raph cut her off with his mouth on hers. She moaned in mild surprise, but it faded as Raphael began to run his hands along her body. He paused.

"I ain't gonna get tired of ya anytime soon," he said before reattaching. Sukari got excited and touched his body in return, removing his red and black button-up shirt in the process. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw line, then her neck, then her collar bone. Her breathing became more erratic as his teeth grazed her expectant skin. She touched more of him, going as far as to undo the button and zipper of his black jeans. He began to unclothe her as well, skirting his thumbs on the hem of her shirt and pushing it up, up, and then off. He gazed at her plastron-covered breasts, already knowing that the plastron wasn't even in the way. His hands immediately went to her full and firm breasts and he continued to kiss her warm skin. She felt his soft lips caress her chest slowly and she put her hands on his head and pet his hair. He reached for the button of her jeans and undid it and the zipper.

_I gotta take a little time;_

_A little time to think things over._

He got her jeans off and she coaxed his off as well. They both lay together for an endless moment feeling like Adam and Eve; happy, naked, and passionately in love. Raph soon went back to kissing her neck gently, whispering things she couldn't understand in her ear. She spread her legs and allowed him to insert himself between them.

_I gotta read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older._

Raphael began to slowly slide himself inside her, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest. He stared down at her in confusion. She put her hand over his left middle finger and touched his ring. He looked away as she slipped it off. The change took all of five seconds.

"If you're going to be my mate," Sukari whispered, "I want the real Raphael. You don't need to look good for me. You're beautiful the way you were born." She captured his mouth and he responded by taking control again.

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain._

_I don't know if I can face it again._

_I can't stop now. I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life._

Raphael pushed more until he was on the brink of her purity. She braced herself. He finally plunged inside her and she cried out softly. He froze in fear. How bad did it hurt?

"Baby?" he asked shakily. She opened her eyes and they were watery, but her face read pure happiness disguised in pain. She nodded, telling him that he could proceed. He kissed her again and repeated his action and she squeezed his shoulders. At a steady pace, he continued. The pain in Sukari vanished into pleasure as Raph pushed in and out repeatedly.

_I wanna know what love is._

_I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is._

_I know you can show me._

Sukari moaned Raphael's name over and over as if, if she didn't say it enough, he wouldn't be real and she would wake up back in her cold cell surrounded by cold people. The love that was being created was beginning to overpower both of them and Sukari was feeling something that was immensely foreign to her. Heat was building inside her; inside them both. Raphael gripped her body tightly and he went deeper. He was pulsing and throbbing and she was tingling until the heat flared and she cried out and the intense wonderful feeling. Raph grunted and yelled out her name as his seed spilled into her.

_I wanna know what love is._

_I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is._

_I know you can show me._

They lay together unmoving for countless minutes, tangled in each other's arms. Raph had one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. Sukari had one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the lower part of his shell. They were both breathing heavily and sweat beads populated their foreheads.

Out of nowhere, blue lights in the shape of long ribbons appeared around them and seemed to wrap themselves over the couple. Raph looked up, but Sukari held him down.

"What is dis?" Raph asked. Sukari pulled him back against her.

"It's the bond," she said calmly. "Raphael, do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Will you claim me, now and forever?"

"Yes." The ribbons tightened around them. "Do ya love me?"

"Always."

"Do ya want me ta claim ya, now and forever?"

"Even after my heart stops beating." The two kissed and the ribbons tightened fully and connected both of their hearts. It caused a small sensation, but neither noticed. The ribbons disappeared and they stopped kissing and just lay in each other's arms.

Sukari's eyes were beginning to feel heavy. She was so tired. Raphael noticed this, pulled out, and covered her back up with the blankets. She snuggled up to his chest and nuzzled his plastron. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. Now that it was permanent, Raphael and Sukari both felt a sense of strong relief and, above all, freedom.

**I have literally been waiting so long to write that scene! The song is called 'Wanna Know What Love Is', from the movie, "Rock of Ages". I always felt that the song was perfect for both of them. Read and review, please!**


End file.
